


A Brief Overview on Piloting

by MidnightCreator



Series: Paladin Pack [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I'm not sure what tags would apply to this, Piloting lessons, very very brief filler before Space Mall and Galra Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCreator/pseuds/MidnightCreator
Summary: Coran starts teaching the Patrian siblings how to fly the fighter ship but a few obsitcals arise along the way. Good thing Coran has a fair share of Paladins who are willing and able to assist.





	

Coran winced a bit when Nekko emerged from the simulator, ears flat against his head and tail lashing.

 

The three siblings seemed to be fairly good at the basics, likely due to some self taught piloting when they escaped the Galra, but combining flying with fighting was proving to be more of a struggle for them. Coran personally thought that they were doing quite well for a race that had no technology to speak of outside of maybe basic, rudimentary things. But crashing still seemed to irritate them, even if Kit and Kellan tried to mask their irritation, despite the fact Coran could still feel it though their bond, Nekko had no problem showing his frustration at crashing the simulator rather quickly.

 

“Not too shabby,” Coran grinned at the trio before him. “All things considered, you three did very well.”

 

“Thanks again for this Coran,” Kit smiled, her tail wagging slightly and some of her frustration lifting.

 

“Ah, not a problem my good hybrid! Now how about we look at how you all can improve!”

 

The siblings nodded and their ears flicked forward in attention, Nekko’s pupils expanded slightly, something that Coran learned happened when he was focused on something.

 

Coran tapped at the control panel next to the simulator, bringing up the stat from the initial three runs, “Now then, you all seem to be able to pilot the ship itself relatively well, complex maneuvering and weapons systems is what you need to work on.” He enlarged the first data chart. “Kit, your aim is very good, you hit everything you aimed for, but you suffer greatly in dodging attacks, nothing a bit of training can’t fix however.” He moved to the next one, “Kellan, excellent flying, considering your limited experience. Just need to work on your offence a little bit!” And then there was the last one, “And Nekko, you are very good at spotting where your opponents are and long ranged attacks. Defense could use a bit of work however. Overall, you three did very well for your first time!”

 

“Could be better,” Nekko grumbled, small spikes of irritation running off him.

 

“And we will,” Kellan smiled at his brother. “I will take time but we shall improve.”

 

“Right you are,” Coran agreed brightly. “I’ll make expert pilots out of you three in no time at all. The Galra won’t know what hit them!”

 

\---------------

\---------------

 

It turned out training three new pilots in the middle of a war while recovering from a recent attack that had damaged quite a lot of the ship and still trying to avoid said was easier said then done.

 

The Galra attacks had slackened a bit, thank goodness, but the Castle was in desperate need of repairs along with its regular maintenance and everything Coran did on a regular basis. It all left very little time for training the Patrian siblings. They tried to teach themselves, thinking that if Coran just showed them the basics then they could just practice in their own time. It worked sometimes but the three of them trying to teach themselves and each other meant there was no experienced individuals on stand by to point out where they needed to improve and how to improve it.

 

So Coran was in a bit of a dilemma. He wanted to help the siblings but he could not be with them for all their training while keeping up with everything else on the ship. It really was quite a dilemma for the Altean advisor.

 

On the positive side of things, Kellan had not been exaggerating when he said that he and his siblings were quick learners. The amount of progress they had managed to make in the simulator was quite good in Coran’s option. They were still having trouble with a few things, namely Kit’s defense, Kellan’s aim and Nekko’s maneuvers, but all the same, Coran considered the progress they had made in the few weeks they had started learning quite impressive.

 

But, he still had to figure out how to get more supervised training in with the siblings. They never said it but he could feel the nervous energy running through each of them whenever there was a battle in space. They didn’t like sitting in the Castle and watching, anyone with eyes and half a brain could tell that!

 

“Coran?”

 

The voice made the Altean jumped out of his inner musings, banging the back of his head on a beam just above the large connector tube he had been working on, “Quiznak!”

 

“Oh, ow, sorry,” Lance hissed sympathetically.

 

“Ow, oh, no, no, nothing to worry about,” Coran bounced up to his feet, rubbing the back of his head and doing his best to not grimace in pain. “Did you need something my boy?”

 

“Oh, yeah!” Lance perked up and returned Coran’s grin. “I was actually going to ask if you needed help tutoring the Patria Trio.”

 

Coran paused, momentarily forgetting the slight pain on the back of his skull.

 

His surprise must have shown on his face because Lance continued to speak in a hurried tone, “I mean, Kit told me you were planning on giving them a ‘fighter pilots 101’ sort of thing but I know you have a full plate as it is so I figured I could at least help them a little bit. I mean, I never had the best record with the Garrison simulators but I have gotten way better since then and I’m pretty sure I could at least moderate and give them a few tips and-”

 

“I think that is a brilliant idea!” Coran interrupted, beaming twice a brightly at the young Paladin.

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course!” Coran clapped Lance on the shoulder. “I was just trying to think of ways to make sure the siblings can still practice their flying even when I am occupied. Having you oversee the simulations it the perfect answer! Cannot believe I didn’t think of that myself, it truly is a very good fix.”

 

Lance blinked a few times, almost like he couldn’t believe that Coran was all for the idea, but the surprise was very quickly chased away by the boys signature grin, “So that’s a yes?”

 

“Most certainly it’s a yes.”

 

If possible, Lance’s grin got wider, “Sweet!” He gave Coran a quick side hug before dashing off, likely in search of the Patrians to share his plan.

 

The Altean chuckled as he watched Lance go. He swore that the Paladin’s positive energy was infectious, almost enough to him to ignore the slight throb at the back of his head.

 

\---------------

\---------------

 

The plan worked out quite well for awhile.

 

With Lance and Coran switching off between flight training, the Patrians could get in more instruction and improve at a more rapid pace. Lance turned out to be very good at spotting where the three needed improvement and figuring out ways for them to improve upon their weak points. Coran wondered in when could, checking the sibling’s progress and giving a few tips and tricks he used when he was first put into the flight simulators.

 

But, of course, Lance had his own responsibilities and he was often so exhausted that he couldn’t fully focus. He did try to supervise after a grueling battle once but Kellan chased him off to bed, barking the whole way about Lance’s health being far more important then piloting lessons. Lance never tried to do flight training when he was asleep standing up after that.

 

And then there was the fact that all three siblings were starting to ‘outgrow’ the simulator. They weren’t perfect but they had improved enough that Coran thought they would be fine in actual fighter ships, he just needed to wait until they were on a planet to put each into one. No sense in having the sibling zip around in the void of space for their first time in real battle crafts.

 

But that was where another snag came about. Coran had no idea that he would be able to supervise the siblings when they landed on a planet. The main reasons for landing anywhere was usually one of three things: there were repairs needed, the castle needed restocking or there was a mission, all of which required Coran’s attention to some degree. Planetary landing had yet to mean leisure time.

 

Lance had offered to take the job but, while Coran did trust the boy he also didn’t want it to be just Lance trying to monitor three new pilots with very diverse ways of executing drills.

 

Luckily for the Altean advisor, inspiration struck not too long before a scheduled landing and systems check.

 

He passed Shiro and Keith in the hallway. The two Paladins were discussing something about those Earth ‘cryptid’ things Keith seemed to very enthusiastic about. The idea stuck Coran as he passed them, making him stop in his tracks for a moment before turning on his heel, “Paladins!”

 

Shiro and Keith jumped at the sudden shout, “Gezzz,” Keith hissed between his teeth.

 

“Apologies,” Coran hurried over to them. “But I was wondering if the two of you could assist me.”

 

“With what?” Shiro asked.

 

“Just a bit of pilot teaching with Lance and the siblings,” Coran smiled.

 

\---------------

\---------------

 

“Uh….Coran?”

 

“Yes number five?” Coran turned a bit from where he had been readjusting the teludav lenses so he could look at Pidge.

 

“I just saw Shiro, Keith, Lance and three Altean looking fighter ships circling around outside?”

 

“Ah, yes, the siblings have come quite a long way. And in such a short amount of time as well! Kellan really was not exaggerating when he said they all learn quickly, makes one wonder if it is a common trait among their race!”

 

“Wait, the Patrians are piloting?” Pidge’s brow furrowed slightly, likely trying to picture the three Patrians handling something like piloting.

 

“Indeed,” Coran nodded. “They all disliked being unable to assist in interstellar battles so Kellan purposed that they learn how to fly some of the Altean fighter ships, and it’s a very good idea if you ask me! Having more cover in battle will be very beneficial to you Paladins!”

 

“And…you thought Lance and Keith were the best choices to help teach them?”

 

Coran shrugged, “Lance volunteered himself to help quite some time ago and I just asked Shiro and Keith to help out a few Quintents before we landed here. It seemed having more people helping supervise their training would be good instead of just Lance trying to keep up with them all.”

 

“Okay…” Pidge still seemed a bit confused but she shrugged. “Allura wanted to know how repairs are coming.”

 

“Very well actually! I should be done soon and we will be back off the ground in no time at all! And once we are, we’ll set a course to the nearest Traders Moon!”

 

Pidge frowned, “A trading what?”

**Author's Note:**

> Bagh! I always want to write Training-esk fics but I can never figure out how to do them in a way that feels right!  
> I can only do 'Okay, this is as close as I can get to it feeling 'right''  
> Ah well, Next is Space Mall rewrite and then Galra Keith.....I am really looking forward to Galra Keith >:D


End file.
